One Last Thing
by SinTotchi
Summary: Two-shot. Jango Fett expected it to be just another bounty, plain and simple. But when his mark asks him for one single favor before he kills her, the choice he makes ends up changing the rest of his life in ways he could've never even expected. Originally based on a dream I had recently. Rated M for lots of smut/lemony goodness.
1. Part One

**A/N: Well, this is my first (and maybe only) Jango story. It's originally based on a dream I had that I decided to explore and expand, and it turned into this two-shot, lol. I thought about continuing it past Part Two but I'm still not sure, so for now it'll just have these two chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Part One

Jango Fett crouched motionlessly on the roof of what could only be described as one of the tallest buildings on Coruscant, peering over the east-side ledge as the environmental sensors in his suit adjusted to keep him cool in the warm weather, maybe even a little _too_ cool for his taste, but it was something he'd deal with and adjust later. He had an assassination to carry out, a bounty that he'd picked up while on a supply run after meeting with Tyranus to discuss the Kamino cloning contract, but as he wasn't due on the planet for several more months to a year while they prepared the facility for the large army it'd have to hold, he'd decided to whet his appetite and keep himself entertained – after all, he'd chosen this profession for a reason and he surely didn't enjoy being bored.

He'd been watching his mark, a young heiress by the name of Talya Serilla, for almost a week, getting accustomed to her patterns while simultaneously keeping an eye on the security system – the man who'd hired him had warned him that it was the best money could buy, but he knew it was of no consequence; he was better, _much_ better. It was his policy not to ask questions when it came to a bounty as straightforward as this one – the man wanted the woman killed, for one reason or another that he didn't particularly care about, as long as the person who hired him paid up and their credits were good, and they were. He'd been given half of the payment in advance, some of which he'd used to buy supplies and things of the sort while a smaller portion of it had gone towards a specific type of poison – undetectable, untraceable, and perfect for what he'd been hired for: to make it look like she'd died in her sleep.

He pushed a button at the side of his head to get the time and smirked beneath his helmet – if her routine was anything to go by, she'd be fast asleep by now, especially after the lengthy ball set in the lower levels of the skyscraper her father had just hosted that she hadn't seemed too eager to attend, not to mention how weary she'd looked by the end of the night, finishing off her usual routine of removing whatever she'd been probably made to wear along with the make-up, followed by a shower, sleeping attire and drying her long hair before tucking herself into bed. He reached into his utility belt and clipped a medium-sized hook to the edge of the ledge, attaching the cable within his gauntlet to the hook so he could rappel himself down the side carefully and quietly; truthfully, he much preferred to use his jetpack, but it would be much too noisy and emit too much light in the night sky for his current assignment. When he reached the balcony, he pushed a button on his wrist and the cable and hook retracted, the cable back to its original position while he returned the hook to his belt, allowing him time to pull out his com unit and attach it to the security panel on the outside of the doors leading into the bedroom.

Within seconds he overrode the system (thanks to having kept a close watch on anyone who used it) and he looked through the main functions for any that could be of use, letting out a dark chuckle when he found one that merely stated: _soundproofing_. He briefly wondered why the hell anyone would have such a thing when he recalled the various instruments he'd seen the woman practicing in her large, spacious bedroom as well as a sitting room that was attached to said bedroom by a set of double doors, two places she seemed to spend most of her time in besides the other adjoined rooms that also must've belonged to her private chambers. He unhooked the com and put it away as he approached the glass doors of the balcony, catching a brief glimpse of his reflection in them before he turned the knobs and pushed in, ensuring to remain silent as he stepped inside and stealthily made his way towards the four-posted canopy bed, noticing the smaller form resting peacefully in her slumber. He would've normally shut the doors behind him but decided to forego it since this would be an easy one, he'd be in and out and he didn't want to have to waste time overriding the security system again to leave.

He began to approach the edge of the bed when his senses peaked, causing him to activate his cloaking mechanism mere seconds before his mark shifted slightly in her sleep and slowly sat up, looking around in groggy confusion as she tucked a stray, loose curl of light brown hair behind her ear and glanced in the direction of the balcony. For the briefest moment, he was sure she had an idea that someone was there but the thought flitted away when he watched her large, dark brown eyes shift from the balcony down to her covers with a sigh, pulling the sheets away to reveal a shimmersilk negligée that left her tanned legs bare up to her thighs and made the alpha male inside him shudder, but as usual he was able to keep it under control. He stood still as she slid herself off the side of the bed and grabbed a black robe off a tiny hook attached to one of the bedposts, putting it on and foregoing footwear as she walked to the open balcony doors.

"No wonder I felt cold. I could've sworn I left these closed before I went to bed," He heard her voice murmur, allowing himself a few steps aside so he could easily follow her movements as she stepped onto the balcony and placed her hands on her arms, glancing up into the glimmering Coruscanti sky and allowing herself a few seconds of appreciation before she turned away with a sad smile and stepped back inside, closing the clear doors behind her. She ignored the soft beep the security system made when she shut the doors and instead walked back towards the bed, removing the robe and hanging it back up in its place before she stood at the edge of the bed, seemingly lost in her thoughts as she stared at the bedsheets before her but didn't make another move to get beneath them.

Jango took this as his cue and he turned off his cloaking to save his suit some power, just in case the woman had figured out that someone indeed was there. He didn't want to chance her trying to run or cause some other type of ruckus so instead, he stepped forward just a few lengthy strides and wrapped one arm around her torso to hold her still while placing his other hand over her mouth, feeling her stiffen in surprise and smirking when his blood began to pump harder in his veins at the prospect of her putting up a good fight. His mirth ebbed away to confusion when her body, instead of struggling against his grip, seemed to relax as she tentatively pressed her back against his front, gently resting her head on his chest and shoulder, her frame only a few inches shorter than his own. He half wondered if she was expecting him to be her lover, but took this as an opportunity to use the hand he previously had over her mouth to reach for his belt, not expecting her to scream but knowing nobody would hear her even if she did.

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?"

Her soft voice distracted him long enough for him to realize that she knew he couldn't possibly be anyone good, which made him wonder why in the world she would react in the way she did. He merely grunted in the affirmative as he went to reach for his belt again, freezing in place when the woman, not much younger than he, spoke up again.

"Can I…can I ask you for a favor, before you do so?"

Intrigued and a little bit bewildered, he chose to keep silent to allow her to continue, his senses still predatory and his body ready for any type of surprise she might try or have in store for him. He felt her shift uneasily against his armor, hesitating as if she was unsure how to ask or why she was even about to ask him this before she continued, her voice now a whisper that he was able to discern without much difficulty.

"I want to know…" She trailed off, closing her eyes to try to gather the nerve to ask her hired killer something like this, but she needed it if this was her last night alive, "I want to know what it feels like, to be wanted, desired…what passion and lust do to someone in the throes of it. I know it sounds foolish, and you have no reason to grant me this, I understand, but…it is the one thing I'd like to experience before you end my life."

Jango stared at the woman pressed against him with his mouth slightly ajar beneath his helmet, wondering if everything he'd just heard had all been part of a figment of his overactive imagination. Was she really asking for what he thinks she was asking for? All too sudden he became aware of the warmth of her body pressed against his even through his armor, as well as the sweet scent of her hair infiltrating the olfactory receptors in his helmet, inwardly cursing the man who hired him for having chosen such a stunning woman for a mark. The majority of him, the Mandalorian alpha in him, screamed _yes_ , take the offer and satiate a need that hadn't been fulfilled in a long time, too long; after all, who was he to deny a beautiful woman the only thing she asked for before she died? But the rest of him, the untrusting and hardened part of him yelled _no_ , that it was all a trap to bait him and for her to attack him as soon as she had the chance – after all, there had been other women who had tried before (some even bargaining it in exchange for their lives), except he hadn't been idiotic enough to fall for their tricks.

As if sensing his apprehension, Talya took in a subtle breath before speaking again, her voice not as quiet as previous but still soft, "There is a blaster in my nightstand drawer, and a knife under my pillow. The security system is on but not armed, so even if I yell out the safeword, it won't do anything. Although I'm sure you could disarm and kill me before I could ever even reach any weapon."

Jango eyed her suspiciously beneath his helmet, not releasing his hold on her as he leaned to the right and opened the drawer, pulling out the blaster and tossing it roughly aside before leaning forward to reach beneath her pillow and removing the knife, doing the same with it. He turned the idea over and over in his mind, knowing that there was truth to her words and that he could just as easily snap her neck with his bare hands with only an extra bead of sweat that he wouldn't have if he had his armor on. He slowly released her torso and felt her body pull itself away from his, not because she was going to try to run but because she was nervous, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her short nightdress as he took a step back, her body still not facing his. A sly smirk took over his face before he reached up and unlatched his helmet, removing it from his head and feeling the warmer air of the environment around him envelop his cool cheeks. He set it down with a gentle 'thud' on the same night table the blaster had been housed in, watching as the woman before him turned her head slightly to glance over at it inquisitively, curiosity in her brown eyes as he chose to test her before deciding whether he would move forward with this or not.

He closed the distance he'd just made between them and placed his gloved hands on her shoulders, feeling her body begin to tremble at his touch and trying to recall a time when he'd had such fun teasing a woman, but none coming to mind – usually the companions he'd had were for the night only, each seeking their own pleasure from the other but neither taking the time to enjoy the moments leading up to it, which was exactly what he was doing now. He ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, noticing the trail of goosebumps he left in his wake until he reached her wrists, tugging them back behind her suddenly enough for her to let out a soft gasp but not so forcefully to cause her any pain – he wanted to be somewhat gentle to start, he could always get rougher later on depending on how she handled it.

He wrapped his right hand around her wrists, keeping them tied behind her, and used his left one to touch her bare thigh beneath the thin fabric of her chemise, tracing his fingers upward and across the matching material of her panties. He heard her suppress a whimper when he slid his covered fingers across and just barely under the hem of them, teasing her before he moved his hand up and over the shimmersilk gown, tracing a line upwards and between her breasts, until he reached her throat and she tilted her head back, resting it against his shoulder with her eyes shut as her breathing quickened. He smirked at the effect he was having on her by such simple touches, and used that same hand to move her hair and head so the right side of her neck was fully exposed to him, wasting no time in reaching down to press his mouth to her skin and watching as her plump lips parted slightly in response, just before he ran a soft trail upwards with his tongue until he reached her ear.

"Is this what you want?" He asked gruffly, his own voice full of lust as he felt her nod against him, a voiceless confirmation of what was to follow.

"Yes….please," She whispered, expecting him to continue but snapping her eyes open when, instead, she felt him release her and step away, the removal of the warmth from his body causing a chill to go down her spine. She stood stunned, staring at the wall across her briefly before she blinked a few times, confusion marring her features until she heard a few clicks and thuds similar to when he'd removed his helmet. Her mouth began to water involuntarily as she thought about what she'd really asked this man, the same man who'd been hired to kill her, for and before she changed her mind she scolded herself, remembering that she'd promised her younger self a long time ago that if she was ever in this situation, to do her best to go out on her own terms. And damnit, this _was_ her own terms – she wanted exactly what she'd told him, and even though she hadn't seen his face she'd felt his body and the strength within it, even if it'd only been through his armor. She had a feeling he couldn't be that much older than her by his voice and the fact that it wasn't an easy path to take to get to her balcony which meant he was probably younger and in some sort of good shape, so she knew that even if she had to die by the end of the night, she'd at least die at the hands of a man who had nevertheless honored her last wish.

She was shaken out of her self-induced stupor by his voice, still deep and gruff, ordering her to turn around. A tiny sliver of panic rose up within her when she realized she was about to see his face, the face of the man who would take the virginity she'd guarded (although it didn't truly matter at this point since he would take her life as well), and she swallowed slowly before steeling herself and finally turning, eyes glued to the floor. She took a small breath as her eyes found his tanned feet and slowly trailed up his strong legs, her peripheral vision spotting the rest of his armor and body suit in a pile to her left, with his belt on the nightstand next to his helmet. She didn't let it distract her much as she continued, noticing he was almost completely naked save the black, tight underwear he still wore, obviously the only part of the reinforced body suit left clinging to him. She tried to ignore the growing length beneath them as her gaze moved to his abs, perfectly etched into his darker skin and causing her pink lips to part slightly, her brown orbs finally landing on his face, although at that distance it was too dark in the room for her to easily see all of his features. Although to her it had felt like hours, it had been only seconds between when she'd turned around and took in his form, her breath catching in her throat when he began to undertake the few steps between them. Her long, curled eyelashes swept over her cheeks as she shyly looked away, not wanting him to feel like she was staring at him until she felt a finger underneath her chin that was there only long enough to force her to look up, and for the first time she met his brown eyes with her own.

"Show me," He spoke, his voice deep and husky as he tried to hold himself back from taking her right then and there. His senses were overwhelming him, her beauty coupled with the scent of her arousal that would only get stronger weren't helping to keep him in check but the last thing he wanted was to force himself on her – he would never stoop to that level.

Talya felt a sudden shimmer of courage surge through her veins and she reached out, breaking their gaze to watch her hands move over his chest and up his neck slowly until she reached his face, a smile tugging at her lips as she realized how alluring he was to her, and had they been in any situation where her life wasn't at stake, she would've considered herself indubitably lucky. Her thumbs gently caressed over a few of the scars on his face and she could feel him watching her, both curious and unsure as to what she was doing but not stopping her, which gave her enough of a push to continue. She slowly ran a hand down to rest on his shoulder, moving the other behind his neck as she simultaneously pulled him towards her and lifted herself up to meet him, her eyelids lowering and not shutting fully until their lips had met. Her kiss was chaste at first until she felt him grip her hips firmly and pull her towards him, the fabric between them causing friction as he deepened the kiss hungrily, ravenously.

She parted her lips to allow him access as their tongues fought for dominance, the shyness she'd originally felt dissipating as she gave in to her body's deepest carnal desires. She felt his rough hands grip her bottom before he easily lifted her and she took his cue, wrapping her smooth legs around his waist and feeling the warmth of their sexes mixing through the only thin material separating them, their kiss becoming more ragged and mad as she shoved her fingers in his short hair. She didn't even realize they'd been moving until she felt the cold wall against her back, causing her to pull back in quick surprise but smiling slightly as he wasted no time in using their brief separation to lift the short gown off her body. She felt him wrap an arm around her waist to keep her close as the other cupped one of her breasts, his fingers deftly kneading and massaging it enough to elicit soft whimpers from the younger brunette.

Whenever he couldn't take this sort of teasing anymore and her scent grew too strong he reached down and tore the panties off, not caring for cost or consequence and knowing she didn't either when she caught his lips in another passionate kiss. Curious to see her reaction, he reached and slipped a finger between her folds, feeling her body tremble at his touch but she didn't make an audible reply until he slipped that same finger inside her and she moaned into his mouth.

"You're so wet," He growled, each of his senses in a whirl as he felt her tug lightly at his hair in an attempt to steel herself but failing miserably, knowing that her body was, without a doubt, now his.

"Don't stop," She pleaded, her breasts pressing against his chest firmly as he continued to hold her up against the wall, small beads of sweat trickling down their backs in the semi-cool room.

"Not a chance," He managed before adding another finger, this time using his thumb to rub circles against her clit and feeling as she dug her nails into his back, her breath lost in the time and space between them.

"Oh gods, _yes_ ," She groaned, feeling slow waves of pleasure crescendoing up her frame with each movement, his thick and experienced fingers working her into putty. "You're going…to make me—" He felt her body respond before her mind had a chance to follow, her words vanishing in the midst of her climax. She writhed against his fingers and, when her body had managed to catch up to itself, she felt him remove his fingers and she held back a whine at the sudden emptiness that she hadn't ever experienced before. She pressed herself tighter against him and brought her lips to his neck, repeating the same motion he'd used on her earlier and traced a line up to his ear, releasing her inhibitions as she whispered the words that would ultimately seal her fate, "I want you inside me."

Those five words echoed in his mind and drove him into more of a frenzy than he already had been, knowing that he could no longer hold himself back and was more than willing to give her exactly what she was asking for. He didn't even realize when he'd slipped his underwear off but when he felt he was free, he lined himself up with her entrance and slowly, almost torturously, made his way inside. He watched her face for any signs of true discomfort but found only a mix of pleasure and pain, the former being much more prominent than the latter. "Fuck, you're tight," He managed to utter, his voice low and harsh and full of need. He let out a loud groan at how snug she felt around him, the sensation causing a wave of pleasure to roll from his head to his feet.

Talya tried in vain to catch her breath in the short break as they adjusted to each other, but it wasn't long before she needed more of him and she brought her lips to barely graze his, her voice a soft whisper as she spoke. "I'm yours," she began, her dark eyes full of lust as she met his own, "Just fuck me."

Jango could tell that curse words were foreign on her tongue and it only served to spur him on further, the taboo of what they were doing asphyxiating them in the longing and craving they had for one another. He began to pump in and out of her, slowly at first to allow her to get used to the feeling but when she caught his lips in another heated kiss he moved faster, relishing not only the feeling of her but the soft whimpers and groans she was trying and failing miserably to control. Even he himself was having a hard time controlling his responses, but he never missed a beat as he reached for her wrists and pinned them above her head, keeping them still with one hand while he placed the other behind her lower back and pulled her towards him, the slight change in angle causing both of them to moan in unison. He watched her face closely as he felt her body tremble against him, the beginnings of her orgasm showing its signs and he saw her gaze longingly at him through lowered lashes, biting her lower lip as he sped up even further and felt her walls begin to clench around him. He felt her body shudder as she cried out, her carnal desires fulfilled as he felt himself about to peak, finally releasing her arms only for her to place them around his neck and place her hands behind his head, pulling him in for an ardent kiss. He wrapped his strong, tanned arms around her frame and pressed their bodies even tighter together, only managing a few more thrusts before he completely released himself inside her, the strength of his climax causing him to pull back from her lips just enough to groan and utter a few curses in Mando'a.

The two of them attempted to catch their breath for a few moments while still wrapped up in each other, and Talya barely registered him moving about slightly with her still in his arms. She opened her eyes fully when he stilled, looking into his as she reached up with one hand and placed it on his cheek, gently tracing a scar with her thumb as she'd done earlier. She felt the sharp sting of a needle being placed into her neck and she smiled, leaning forward enough to place her lips on his and give him a tender kiss, one that, to her surprise, he returned just as softly as he injected whatever substance was inside into her and letting the syringe fall to the ground. She pulled back, feeling her body become sluggish while she managed to whisper a soft 'thank you' to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck just as her body gave in and her vision turned completely black.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door that quickly turned into loud banging, causing the ringing in her ears to heighten briefly before the sound dissipated and gave way to a voice on the other side of the door, calling out to her. She let out a soft grunt of disapproval as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles gently before looking around her, noticing that everything was in its usual place.

"Just a minute!" She called out, hearing the banging subside as she shook the grogginess off and furrowed her brow in confusion, tossing the covers off of her and scooting to the edge of the bed. _"Did I dream all of that last night?"_ She wondered, sliding off the edge of the bed and managing to catch herself on the nightstand as her legs tried to give out from either exhaustion or whatever he'd given her, her eyes widening as she realized there was a slight ache between her thighs and even though she was wearing the same nightgown, she wasn't wearing the matching underwear, or any underwear for that matter. Flashes of the previous night's events popped into her mind and she felt her cheeks getting hotter, achieving a pink hue as she pulled off her robe from the hook and wrapped herself in it, walking over to the bedroom door and opening it slowly to see the head of security standing there, relief etched into his features.

"My lady, I'm so glad to see you're alright," the older male sighed, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, "I was afraid I was going to have to override the security to check on you."

"What's going on?" She asked in confusion, opening the door wider so she could step through and closing it behind her, entering the sitting room.

"Well, one of your…" He hesitated, pausing momentarily before deciding to continue, "...uh, _sisters_ was killed last night in her sleep. Your father has ordered a total lockdown until he figures out who was behind this. In the meantime, he's decided to allow the rumors that you've been killed stand, in hopes that it will help bring out whoever threatened your life. He's gone to Chancellor Palpatine to speak with him about this matter and see if he can assist, as they are good friends."

Talya sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear but trying not to show that she knew anything, "So now I can't even go outside? Even to the market with the cooks? As if I wasn't caged enough as it is!"

The older man smiled sadly, resting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently, "I know the servants enjoy your company when you go with them on supply runs, but your father deems it too dangerous for now. He has cancelled all upcoming events and visits until further notice. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find out some information sooner than later and it won't be long until everything is back to normal."

She gave him a somber nod and watched as he stepped away and through the doors opposite her to exit. She bit her lip nervously as she entered then closed the bedroom door behind her, walking over to the balcony and opening its doors to step outside. She rested her elbows on the taller ledge before her, cradling her head in her hands as she tried to make sense of what she'd just been told, the eerie sense of being watched never having left her since she awoke. She knew the man who'd been there last night had been the one to kill her 'sister,' although decoy or look-alike were more accurate, but she just didn't like calling these women that – even if the only blood sibling she did have was married and off on another planet. It was their job to protect her, and being killed was an unfortunate possibility of their duty, but that didn't mean she liked it any better. Her father was an abnormally paranoid man, and it had become much worse as his wealth had skyrocketed and her mother died while giving birth to her, which made him treat her like a porcelain doll to remain in its box.

She took in a deep breath before lifting her head, resting her chin in her hands as she looked out the Coruscant skyline to see various cars below and a few clouds above. She didn't understand why the man hadn't killed her and ended someone else's life instead, especially when he was probably duty-bound to fulfill his contract. Why would he risk it? Could he have possibly known that her father would react in this way? The news of her 'death' would surely reach the ears of whoever had hired him, which meant that technically he would still be considered to have fulfilled his duty and, once her father found the person who set the bounty, that person would be executed and nobody would be any wiser as to what had really happened. But what _had_ really happened?

She straightened herself up, the index finger of her right hand drawing nonexistent lines atop the marble surface of the balcony. Her hair fluttered in the breeze as the memories came to her, feeling a warmth cascade down her body as she recalled the way he'd held her so securely in his arms, the two of them bathed in pleasure as he'd ravished her body while she'd given herself completely over to him. If she closed her eyes she could hear his voice, smell his delicious masculine scent, feel the way his hard muscles moved against her soft body. She absentmindedly lifted her fingers to her lips, her eyes still shut as she traced their outline and remembered the way he'd kissed her, the lust and ardor returning to her as she half wondered if she'd been crazy for asking him for such a thing. But even if she was, she didn't regret it one bit, and although some might think she'd lost her mind, she secretly hoped she'd see him again.

* * *

It'd been over a week since her father had left, and he'd sent her correspondence telling her that he'd probably be gone for at least a few months. She knew that he was chasing leads on who the so called 'hit man (or woman, since her father didn't know which and she wasn't about to tell him)' was and who had hired them, all the while conducting his usual business deals to make it all appear normal to anyone who didn't know the tiny details. He'd been gone for months many times before, and she'd usually been allowed more freedom during those times since she didn't have him watching over her, but this time was different. She found out the hard way that the entire security force had been warned not to let her out, their lives threatened and depending on her safety which was their current number one concern. She hated it, all of it, and she wondered if maybe learning some tactics on self-defense would allow her more wiggle room to spend time outside, but she knew it was a silly thing to think because her father would just tell her that she can't defend herself against a blaster shot, which was technically true, even if she was a pretty good markswoman after convincing the head of security to teach her when her father was away.

She made her way through one of the large halls towards the indoor swimming pool, usually preferring the outdoor ones on the lower levels or the west roof but being banned from it as well, due to the fact that it was 'too exposed.' She walked past the guards on either side of the doorframe and opened one of the double doors to let herself in, pausing midway through the doorway and looking at the guard posted to her left. "Why don't you two go take a long dinner break or something? I'll be in here for a while, and I'd like to not be disturbed unless it's an emergency." She told him nicely, knowing that they'd probably been standing there for a while and watching as he merely nodded and responded with _'Yes, m'lady'_ without even so much as a glance in her direction. She gave him a small smile, thanking him before stepping in fully and closing the door behind her, barely hearing the receding footsteps outside as the lights turned on as soon as they sensed her presence. She walked over to the control panel and activated the lock on the doors, hearing them click before glancing over her shoulder and noticing the wall opposite her was covered. She turned back to the panel and touched a few buttons on the screen, hearing the soft whirring of the motors as what had previously been covering the wall split into two and seemed to be pulled into the adjoining metal walls, revealing a completely transparent surface, floor to ceiling. She smiled at the view, knowing that the only way her father would allow her to use this pool was because the wall wasn't really transparent but more of a one-way mirror, where she could see the outside world but they couldn't see in, instead seeing merely a reflection. She dimmed the lights so that it was mainly dark and most of the light came in the way of the Coruscant moons and stars, but not so much so that she couldn't see in front of her or around the pool area. She walked over to one of the lounge chairs and slipped her tank top off over her head and high ponytail, revealing a silver halter bikini top that tied at the back of her neck and just below her shoulder blades. She then removed the comfortable pants she'd been wearing with the matching silver bikini bottoms underneath, folding both items neatly and setting them in that same chair.

She made her way over to the steps leading into the pool and used them, feeling the warmth of the heated water on her skin as she descended her way in and walked into the shallow end, the liquid reaching up to her waist. She placed her cupped hands in the water and pulled them upwards, watching as it slipped past her fingers as she recalled her father telling her that the water inside all of the pools in their home was pure and had originally come from the waterfalls of Naboo. She sighed, making her way to the deeper end to begin making laps while wishing that instead of bringing the water here she could visit it herself in person, but she hadn't been off-planet since she was very little and her father not so overprotective. She so often felt like a bird trapped in a cage, and even if she could have anything money could buy, all she really wanted was to be able to have friends, meet other people, and spend time exploring what the galaxy had to offer; even her 'sisters' weren't her friends except for one she'd grown up with from early childhood, the others having been forbidden friendships to save her the emotional anguish should any of them be killed instead of her. It didn't make her feel any less guilty that someone died in her instead, and she'd spent many times, day and night, looking out her balcony in hopes of seeing the only person that could answer her question _why_.

She took a break from the laps and waded to the edge of the pool nearest the clear wall, crossing her arms atop it and setting her chin on them, her feet moving absently as her mind wandered off. Ever since that night she'd still felt like someone had been watching her, which wasn't anything new except this time it had felt friendly, almost familiar. She'd kept hoping that it was him, knowing that it was silly but still doing so with all of her body and soul, feeling a pang of emptiness or desperation when she'd wake up in the middle of the night and he wasn't there, trying to understand how she'd gotten to feel this way about someone she barely knew, only one of the explanations she'd given herself being that he'd technically spared her life. She'd woken up this way every night since, only able to fall back asleep after she'd thought of him or that night or both and touched herself, pretending it was his hand and not hers.

She shook her head slightly before making her way back to the stairs, exiting the pool and walking around one edge a few steps before stopping, turning and looking out to see the beautiful skyline before her. She smiled and placed her hands gently on the seemingly clear surface, about to take a deep breath but freezing when she heard a voice behind her.

"You've been looking for me."

She whirled around, the ends of her tied long, wet hair clinging to her skin as she pulled away from the glass-like wall to face the person who'd just spoken to her. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she saw him, resting casually against the wall opposite her with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was wearing the full armor she'd only seen in a pile before, his helmet distorting his voice slightly but she knew there was no mistaking it, the man fully clad before her was _him_.

"It's…you," She managed to whisper, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart while her eyes followed his movements as he made his way around the pool towards her, as if he was stalking his prey. She knew he was watching her closely through his visor and, even though he was in his full armor, she found herself even more attracted to him than she'd already been, the grace and masculinity with which he moved in it only adding more fuel to the proverbial fire that had started between her legs. She watched as he removed his helmet, tossing it into one of the chairs nearby without missing a step, the heavy material almost breaking it as he finally reached her, stepping in front of and looking down at her. She reflexively stepped back and swallowed slowly when she felt the cold of the translucent wall behind her against her back, noticing he wasted no time in closing the gap between them. He placed a hand on either side of her head and slowly lowered himself to be at eye-level with her, causing her to place her hands on his armored chest and bite her lip nervously, knowing it would be futile to try and push him away.

"How did you get in here?"

"I'm the best bounty hunter for a reason," He paused, allowing his lips to widen into a sly smirk, "And I've been watching you."

The way he said it made her blush, as if he knew what she'd been doing to herself at night, and she glanced away shyly for a brief moment before locking her eyes with his again, her voice soft as she spoke. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Why didn't you turn me in?"

Backed into a corner, she parted her lips to speak, noticing the way his eyes briefly flitted to them before returning to her own. "I told you," she whispered, her fingers gently curling against his armor, "I'm yours."

He almost growled at her response, the Mandalorian in him causing his testosterone to skyrocket from her words as he pulled her against him with one arm and placed his other hand behind her neck, capturing her lips in a wild kiss. He felt her reach behind her and undo the straps of her top, releasing her long enough to remove his armor in record time, the snugness of his body glove almost painful against his erection. He felt her tug at his pants as he removed the top, stepping out of them and reaching forward to untie the sides of her bottom, allowing it to fall to the side before he pulled her up and pinned her body between his and the wall, knowing nobody could see in but almost wishing they could so they could see how good he fucked her. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and he wasted no time in entering her slick folds with his fingers, knowing exactly what both of them needed but wanting to toy with her first, his voice throaty as he spoke.

"I've seen you, every night," He began, hearing her whimper against him as he added another finger, "Fucking yourself and wishing it was me," he continued, her whimpers turning into moans as he began to rub circles around her swollen nub, "For some reason I couldn't leave," He added, reaching up with his other hand and fisting her hair, tugging on it enough for her to reveal her neck to him, "I stayed until I couldn't take it anymore," he nipped at her neck, feeling her body begin to tremble as it climbed to its peak and she dug her fingers into his back, "I knew I had to have you again, and again, and again," he growled, thrusting his fingers each time he spoke the word until he heard her stifle a curse and she came, her body trembling against his as she struggled to catch her breath.

She looked up at him through lust-filled eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately as he held her against him. She barely registered them moving until she suddenly felt the warmth of the water around them, and she deepened the kiss in the set of seconds they were underwater after he'd jumped into the pool. After they emerged, she felt him walk to the edge of the pool and pulled her up as if she weighed nothing, sitting her on the end of the smooth marble and causing her to look at him in wonder and slight confusion.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet," He chuckled darkly, placing her legs over his shoulders and gently scooting her towards him, giving her a teasing lick between her thighs as she gasped in delight and tilted her head back, spreading her legs further open as much as she could to help him gain access. He took the invitation and began licking her inner folds slowly, hearing her moan louder and louder as he sped up and began tracing circles around her nub, every so often suckling on it and hearing her beg him not to stop. When he felt her body getting close he used a couple of fingers inside her, having the desired effect as it was only another second or two before she came and he lapped up some of the saccharine nectar, looking up at her rosy cheeks before pulling her down into the water with him.

Talya wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him and feeling his hard length teasing her entrance. She slowly lowered herself onto him, watching his face as it twisted in pleasure at the way she felt around him, both of them letting out a soft groan in unison. She felt his hands on her hips as he began to move in and out of her, the sensations overwhelming her as she dug her nails into him, causing him to let out a soft grunt of approval as he sped up, feeling as she began to find a rhythm against his thrusts, the two of them increasing their pace and friction even inside the water. He released one side of her hips and cupped one of her ample breasts, hearing her urging him to continue even though a blaster bolt to the head couldn't stop him. He felt himself getting closer to climax and moved even faster, her moans helping him cross the threshold simultaneous to her and the two of them reached for each other, locking their lips in a heated kiss as they slowly came down from their high.

She placed her hands on his cheeks as they parted slightly, their lips still grazing as they looked at each other. She slowly moved her right hand down to rest on his chest, remembering the feeling of him inside of her for the times when he wasn't near. "Will you tell me your name?" She asked quietly, her dark eyes locked onto his as she caressed his cheek with her thumb.

Jango searched her eyes for malice, having seen much of it in his business and knowing that it could strike at any time. Something inside him, however, told him he could trust her, although his name was widely known it wasn't yet tied to the bounty placed on her head. If she'd really wanted to, though, she could've just as easily described him or his armor to her father, who would undoubtedly know who he was as _it_ was as unique as he.

"Jango Fett," He finally replied, watching her face light up as her eyes smiled along with her lips, letting out a soft chuckle at her reaction.

"Jango Fett," She whispered, knowing he probably already knew hers as she kept her hand on his cheek but moved the fingers of the other to trace across his lips, watching them before she met his gaze once more, "Will I see you again?"

"Yes," He replied confidently, knowing he still had more time on Coruscant and a couple of other bounties he'd picked up while doing his recon for the only one he technically hadn't carried out, "But after that, I can't say."

Her smile widened, and she leaned forward to catch his mouth in a fervent kiss, both of them deepening it as he pressed her up against the wall of the pool, pulling her close. She let out a soft moan as he bit her lip, pausing only to return the favor and hear him growl at the feeling of pain mixed with pleasure. She reached up with one hand into his hair, gently tugging on it to pull him back barely enough so that she could speak softly into his lips, "That's good enough for me."


	2. Part Two

Part Two

It had been a long day, far too long for her taste but she knew it was mainly due to her father stopping by briefly to check on her before leaving again, as well as her best friend and 'sister,' Hallie, prodding her to spill information on why her mood had suddenly increased for the past few weeks, not that she ever gave her anything more than a wistful smile in reply. She'd foregone the makeup since the lockdown considering she really only used it for outings and formal events, always blushing at her father's compliments of her natural beauty and how much she looked like her mother, unable to disagree considering there were portraits of her late mother scattered all throughout the various levels of their home.

She let out a sigh, entering her dark room and walking towards the vanity against the wall as the lights turned on to a dimmed setting so as to not hurt her eyes from the sudden change. She began humming to herself as she undid the two braids that Hallie had done for her that morning, her naturally loose curls now waves as she ran her fingers through her hair to remove any possible knots. When she was done, she stood and began walking to the bathroom but paused when she heard a loud beep coming from a datapad on the desk in one corner of the room, knowing it was probably her father telling her he was safe on his ship and on course for wherever he needed or wanted to go. She walked over to it and picked it up, opening the message and furrowing her eyebrows when she realized it wasn't his usual but instead, a list of three or four suitors vying for her hand in marriage with a note from her father that said any of them would be able to protect her once she was under their care. Her lips curled into a frown, causing her to place a hand on her forehead and mutter to herself under her breath, a hint of anger in her usually calm voice.

"Father, how many times have I told you I don't want to marry some random guy I don't even know?" She began, scrolling down the rest of his message as she did so, "You'd think after all these years of me turning them down and outright refusing he'd get it. I guess it's too much to ask for me to be with someone I have feelings for," She continued, letting out an exasperated sigh and not bothering to close the message as she tossed the datapad onto the bed haphazardly, "I just truly hope he never makes me choose."

She walked away from the bed and into the bathroom, turning the dim light up so she could see a little better before stepping in and walking up to the large transparisteel shower, using the panel on the wall to turn it on to her usual setting. She removed her clothes and set them into the laundry chute nearby, gently touching the door to the shower and watching as it slid open silently, letting out a content sigh as she stepped in and then under the falling water directly above her, the door closing behind her on its own. The shower had been designed so that most of it was under the ceiling panels that were one large showerhead, giving the impression that the person was under the rain as their entire body and the space surrounding them was under the misty liquid, while a small portion in front of the door wasn't so as to allow the person space to wrap a towel around themselves without getting it wet. She began her usual routine as her mind wandered off, the sound of the water hitting the floor under her feet drowning out any other noise and allowing her to lose herself in her memories, a small smile on her lips as she thought about the man who'd been plaguing her thoughts since that first night they met. She didn't know why she felt this way towards him, the hormones and endorphins that came with each climax having been long gone, yet her feelings remained, unable to explain themselves. She barely knew him, only what she'd heard of him and what she'd looked up on the holonet using a datapad that was new and untraceable so as to not give the fact that she'd met him away, but despite what she'd heard and read she couldn't bring herself to be afraid of the man who'd been hired to take her life. Why he'd spared her was another ambiguity, she'd very much expected to die after he'd fulfilled her wish but he hadn't killed her and instead chosen to take someone else's life, almost as if he knew what was going to happen and how her father would react before they themselves did. She briefly wondered if he'd done such a thing before but his reputation preceded him; he was ruthless, emotionless, and had killed many people without so much as a second thought, so why risk any of it on her?

She tilted her face up slightly to the water with her eyes closed, using both hands to gently pull her hair away from her face, standing there for a moment and letting the gentle water cascade down her body. She was about to move when she suddenly felt a hand over her mouth and a strong arm around her waist pulling her against someone else's body, her eyes snapping open as she gasped in surprise but calmed when she heard a familiar voice utter her name quietly into her ear. She visibly relaxed and she felt his hand move from her mouth to under her chin, tilting her head to the side so she could see him and meet his gaze.

"Jango," She whispered longingly, her lips widening into a smile as she lifted her arms so she could reach back and place her hands behind his neck, pulling him gently towards her as she met his lips for a kiss that quickly became heated. She released him long enough for him to turn her around and pull her against him, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck as the two met for another passionate kiss that caused him to groan deep in his throat and pick her up, shoving her against the clear wall while his heightened senses quickly picked up the scent of her arousal.

It'd been weeks since he'd last seen her and while he was able to easily remain focused while doing his job, it was the nights in between or after he was done that he so often found himself thinking of her, of what he could do to her and of how her body responded to him when he did. He knew attachments were dangerous in his line of work as they could easily cost him his life or sanity if the person he cared about were harmed, and although he couldn't say she was an attachment per se, he didn't know how else to explain what he was feeling, having spent countless times punching a good dent into the wall of his ship as he frustrated himself with the emotions he didn't even know he could have. He'd even tried bedding another woman in hopes that he was just imagining things, but he'd ended up feeling unsatisfied and cheated of the sensations only one certain female could now bring. There was something about this particular woman that enticed him although he couldn't pinpoint exactly what, he knew she knew how to use weapons since he'd seen her various times during his recon practicing, and he would bet credits that if her father had allowed her to learn, she could probably kick some ass, too – not that that stopped her from the few times he'd seen her lightly sparring with the other brunette that looked similar to her.

He knew she wanted him just as he did her when he felt her wrap her legs around his waist and pull him towards her even further, her naked body lithe against his as she surprised him by lowering herself onto his hard length and moaning into his mouth, driving his wild need for her into a frenzy. He let out a few low curses in his native tongue at how perfect she felt, unable to hold back the craving he'd had for her any longer and began thrusting in and out of her, not bothering to start slow as he fucked her against the wall, the two of them burying their faces into each other's necks and allowing their bodies to satiate one another.

The warm water continued to fall above and onto them, making everything even more sensual as the shower walls fogged up around them and the only sounds besides the shower coming in the form of their moans. Talya felt her mind begin to swim as her body began its ascent, digging her nails into his back as she brought her lips to his ear. "Oh gods yes," she groaned, reaching up with one hand and digging it into his hair, "Fuck me, Jango, fuck me harder," she managed to get out as she climaxed, knowing it was only he that was able to bring out this ravaging, animalistic side of her.

Jango only growled in response, her begging and the way she desperately said his name only spurring him on even further. He'd never had such a deep desire for a woman before, almost as if she was an addiction he couldn't shake and only got more hooked with every taste of her, his mind agreeing with his body even if he knew it was risky. He complied with her request and placed his hands determinedly on her hips, holding her firmly as he thrusted faster and deeper into her, watching her and storing away the memory of her face contorted in pleasure for later. He saw her looking at him through lowered lids, her curled eyelashes only adding to the beauty of her eyes and the passion they held beneath them, knowing with certainty that he was the only one she'd ever looked at this way. He felt her panting and her body began to tremble at the beginnings of another orgasm, his body following close behind as they came together, their sounds drowning each other out amidst the cascading water raining down on them. He opened his eyes to see her cheeks a nice shade of red, her lips upturned into a simple smile as she tried to catch her breath, her arms around his neck as she looked at him. He didn't know what pushed him to do it but he leaned his face down to hers slowly, placing his lips on hers in a tender kiss that she gladly returned, resting her hands over his cheeks gently as she deepened it.

After they'd untangled themselves from each other and dried off, Talya walked out of the bathroom in a dark blue negligee and damp hair in a loose braid, walking up to Jango who was messing with a piece of his armor while wearing his black underwear, her eyes roaming over his chiseled physique. _"Calm yourself, Talya,"_ She scolded herself, a wistful smile on her lips as she went to stand next to him, her fingers gently tracing over the side of his helmet atop her desk, currently the resting place for all of his belongings. She didn't notice him watching her closely and curiously as she did so, her hand moving to his jet pack before she finally parted her lips to speak. "What does it feel like," She murmured, shifting her gaze from the pack over to him, "To fly?"

He could only let out an amused chuckle at her question, finally done adjusting the piece of armor he'd been working on before answering. "It's very freeing," He replied simply, noticing the look of wonder in her eyes as he set the piece back down on the desk, completely unexpecting her next question.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked quietly, breaking their gaze as her dark eyelashes swept across her cheeks and she looked away, showing him once more the shyness she'd displayed that first night.

Jango looked at her for a moment, an internal battle raging within him as he tried to decide what to say and do. He watched her place her hands on her arms as she waited and finally smirked, placing a finger under her chin and turning her head to look at him. "Go to sleep," he replied, giving a nod in the direction of her large bed and watching as she gave him a small smile, as if she knew he wouldn't answer her directly.

Talya placed a hand on his arm and lifted herself onto her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his cheek in a gentle kiss before whispering, "Goodnight Jango." She gave him another smile and began to walk away, tracing her fingers down his arm before she was too far away to continue and pulled the sheets aside, tucking herself in after setting the tablet that was on the bed onto the nightstand next to her. She tried to stay awake to listen for him leaving but her body was too drowsy, her mind seconds away from giving in when she felt the sudden weight of another person joining her and the shuffling of sheets, causing a tired smile to tug at her lips until she finally fell asleep.

When morning finally came he stirred, his senses suddenly on alert when he felt the presence of another person near him. He opened his eyes and lifted his head, noticing he was laying on his back and the warm, smaller frame of Talya curled up at his side. Her head was resting against his shoulder, with her bent arm resting on his torso so her hand was on his chest, while her other arm cradled his nearest her, her soft breathing calming him and tickling his neck at the same time. He laid his head back down and placed his free hand behind his head, staring up at the ceiling through the sheer fabric of the canopy above them, the same feeling he'd been trying to figure out returning as he laid there, relishing in the feeling of having her near. Why had he stayed? He didn't understand what was happening to him, knowing whatever it was was foreign and completely new, unlike anything he'd ever felt in his life. After she'd laid down he'd reached for his body suit to put it on and prepare to leave but hesitated, remembering the way she'd looked at him with that beautiful smile on her face, and how she'd kissed him so tenderly as if she understood why he couldn't stay. He had expected her to seem upset or bothered but she had shown neither, almost as if knowing she was asking for a lot from him even if with all of his being he'd wanted to say yes. He liked the feeling of having her near, of her breath on his skin and how she trusted him not to harm her, if anything, to protect her even if she didn't ask him to. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, he'd slept better last night than he had in months but that didn't stop his mind from tiring as he thought too much on the subject. He knew he had to leave and soon, he had another bounty to chase that would take a significantly longer time and was very dangerous, although he had to admit those were his favorite. He knew he wouldn't see her for a while, possibly not until after he went to Kamino to meet the man named Tyranus again and lock in the specific details of the contract, which so far had been somewhat vague. He had a general idea of what was being asked of him from the first brief meeting via holo but he preferred to meet in person, it was easier to detect any malfeasance that way, especially since he was very good at reading people and what to expect of them, one exception being the woman sleeping at his side. He allowed himself a ghost of a smile as he thought of this, turning his head slightly to look at her and deciding to stay in bed with her a few more minutes before preparing himself to go.

* * *

Four months had passed since she'd last seen him, five from when they first met and she had spent her days and nights worrying about him, wondering if he was okay or even still alive. Something deep down told her he was, and she wasn't sure why she was so concerned about a man she technically hardly knew but she couldn't help it knowing his profession, her only solace being knowing that he could very well take care of himself, he didn't have his reputation for nothing.

She was sitting on her bed reading after taking a bath when she suddenly heard a loud crash outside, her head snapping up and setting the old, worn book aside, wondering if there had been some type of vehicle accident not too far away. She slid off the bed and headed to her balcony to ensure she didn't need to call for help or assist in some type of way when she saw him, her breath catching in her throat and her body temporarily freezing in place as she immediately recognized something was wrong. He was down on one knee, clutching his side while obviously struggling to catch his breath and she hurried to him, opening the balcony doors quickly and next to him in an instant, her eyes full of worry as she did her best to help him up. "Jango!" She cried out, "What happened?" She asked frantically, noticing the blood seeping through his fingers as he held the wound, managing to swallow her panic long enough to assist him onto the bed to sit up against the headboard, even though he did most of the work despite the state he was in.

"Gods, you're hurt!" She whispered, grabbing the helmet he took off and setting it on the nightstand, helping him remove some of the armor to ease the weight of them off his body before turning towards the door suddenly to look at the person who barged in.

"My lady! Are you alright?!" Hallie yelled out, freezing when she saw the stranger on Talya's bed and glancing between one and the other, "I just, uh, heard the crash and wanted to make sure you were okay…"

Talya nodded at her, "Yes, I'm fine. But get the doctor, please Hallie. And don't let anyone else know," She urged, watching the barely younger woman nod as well before running off to do so. She helped him remove the rest of his upper body armor and noticed the few scorch marks on some of it, setting it on the desk with the rest of it excluding his helmet and turning back to him, noticing the hole in the protective suit he wore underneath, where the blood was coming out of. She felt her eyes watering and she tried to blink away the tears, feeling a gloved hand under her chin that forced her to look up at him.

"I'll be fine, it's just a flesh wound," He tried to reassure her, the words foreign on his tongue since he'd never really had to speak them to anyone before, much less anyone that was actually worried about him, "It's just a blaster bolt that happened to be well aimed right in the gap between my armor, but nothing new. I didn't plan on coming here like this but my usual contact for this type of thing is on the other side of Coruscant."

She nodded, wiping away a stray tear with the back of her hand and smiling at him, knowing she was worrying too much but unable to help it. She realized that was probably the most she'd ever heard him say and let out a soft laugh, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she parted her lips to speak but was interrupted by someone opening the door. She glanced over and saw the young new doctor arriving, the old one having been replaced since he'd retired due to his age. "Doctor, I need you to take a look at this man. Anything he needs to have done, do it, but none of this leaves this room, understand?" She warned, watching the male's eyes flit between her and Jango before he nodded, allowing her to step aside before he began his work, using the light from the lamp at the bedside he'd just turned on for more than just the dimmed lights and starting with pulling up the part of the suit covering Jango's torso so he could have full view and access to see what needed to be done. She began to pace nervously behind him, finally listening as Hallie told her to sit in a chair nearby until the doctor finished, doing so with her help.

It surprisingly didn't take long for the doctor to clean, disinfect, and sew up the wound before applying a large bacta patch over it to very efficiently speed up the healing process. She heard him ask Jango if he needed some medication for the pain, to which the latter responded with a scoff and the words _'I'm Mandalorian, I can deal with a little pain.'_ She smiled at this and watched the doctor leave, noticing that Hallie was waiting patiently by the doorway, obviously wanting to speak with her. She gave her a small nod before walking back to be at his side, placing her hand on his still-covered arm before speaking quietly, "Get some rest. Please? I'll be back to join you in a few minutes."

Jango gave her a small nod, acquiescing due to his body's fatigue from the day's work and wounds, resting his head back against the headboard and closing his eyes, even though his other senses remained very alert. He used this to his advantage as he heard the door close, listening to the hushed voices of the two women speaking outside, smirking as he remembered having to use this very same technique on various jobs before.

" _Sooooo…that's who you've been keeping a secret all these months! I don't blame you, from the little I managed to see of him, I'd want to keep him for myself, too…"_

" _Gods, Hallie, hush! You're so embarrassing!"_

" _Oh come on, give me_ _ **some**_ _details! Anything! To be honest, it's about time you found someone to—"_

" _Oh don't even star—Hallie, I'm so not having this conversation with you right now!"_

" _Fiiiiineee, but it's gonna happen soon, you hear me?"_

" _Alright, alright. If it'll get you off my back." A few footsteps._

" _Wait!" Footsteps stop. "Is he…?"_

 _A pause, shuffling of feet. "Yes, he is. Now gooo!"_

That was the last he heard before Talya reentered the room, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she made her way to the other side of the bed and climbed on, with more difficulty than she'd had the last time he'd been there, although he wasn't exactly sure why since he was pretending to be asleep. He felt her scoot closer to him and place her head on the pile of pillows next to him, curling up a bit before gently placing her hand in his, stiffening briefly when he moved slightly before she relaxed her fingers in his grasp and pulled his arm closer to her chest.

He awoke several hours later, having slept through what was left of the night and sunrise to find the light coming in easily through the window, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He tried to move his arm and found that he couldn't very easily, causing him to glance over and down slightly and notice the still-slumbering form of Talya with her arms wrapped around his, allowing the smile that was tugging at his lips to appear as he took her in. There were a few wisps of light brown hair on her cheeks framing her face, and his eyes traveled slowly down to see the way she had his arm pinned in her grasp almost between her breasts, which he vaguely wondered if they'd gotten bigger. He continued down to her torso, the smile dropping from his face and his body stiffening when he realized her stomach was no longer flat, but perfectly round and sticking out enough to be noticeable, but not obvious. How had he not seen this before? He vaguely recalled the nightdress she'd been wearing to be very flowy instead of somewhat tight like her usual ones, and that coupled with his loss of blood, the injury he'd suffered, and the room having been pretty dark (except when the doctor was working on him) all pointed to the fact that he'd simply missed it. If he'd been there on one of his usual visits he would've noticed it right away, but regardless he still scolded himself for being so blind as his mind raced with a million questions. How far along was she? Was it his? Why didn't she tell him? Oh, that's right, she had no way of contacting him, so he fairly couldn't really fault her for that.

He swallowed slowly as he opened the hand that had previously held Talya's and slowly reached down, trying not to wake her as he placed his palm against her belly and slowly rubbed around, the fabric of the loose dress shifting at his touch. He got a mixture of pride and fear as he did so, pride because he was furthering his Mandalorian line, as he probably should've many years ago, and fear because he had no idea what to expect while furthering said line. He had no experience with kids, he didn't even know if he liked them to be honest but the more he laid there, watching her sleep so peacefully the more he felt the fear ebb away, somewhere in the back of his mind knowing that everything would be okay. He got so lost in his musings that he didn't expect the sudden, abrupt kick that he felt beneath his hand, startling him and causing him to jump and pull his arm away in surprise, his free one having already pulled out the blaster still attached to his hip and aimed it at the source of his alarm, a learned and trained trait as a bounty hunter. His shock hadn't yet worn off when he heard soft laughter coming from his left, making him turn and look at the woman beside him who gently pushed his blaster away, allowing him to put it back in its holster before her mirth calmed enough for her to speak.

"I had a feeling that'd be your reaction when you first felt him kick," She began, slowly easing herself to sit and using the pillows to prop herself up.

Jango looked between her face and her stomach a couple of times, watching as she placed her hands upon it tenderly and rubbed back and forth. "It's a boy?"

"I don't know," She replied honestly, pausing her movements to look at him before continuing, "But it wouldn't surprise me since he's been such a little _osik_ ," She said teasingly, looking back at her stomach as she did so and not noticing his eyes widen.

"You…you know Mando'a?" He asked bewildered, looking at her as if she'd grown two heads and wondering how he possibly could've missed something like that.

Talya laughed, shaking her head slightly before answering him, "Well, no, but…" She paused, biting her lip nervously, "I know it's dumb, but I'd learned you were Mandalorian before I got pregnant, so as soon as I found out I was, I looked for some old books to try and learn as much as I could so I could teach him," She explained softly, still looking at her belly with fondness in her eyes, "I didn't know when I'd see you again, and I wanted him to know the language of where his father came from, so…it's silly, right?"

Jango looked at her with an expression that he knew his face had never shown before, full of affection and admiration, as he listened to her explain. _"So it is mine,"_ He thought although deep down he'd already known, shaking his head at her question, "No, it—" He was interrupted by the door barging open, causing both him and Talya to look at the person who'd disrupted them in confusion, revealing the woman whose name he'd learned to be Hallie.

"Hallie? What's going on?"

"My lady," She replied, trying to catch her breath, "We have a problem. A _big_ problem."

"What is it?" Talya asked, concern lacing her voice as she moved to stand and Hallie raced to her side to assist her, ignoring the former's reassurances that she didn't need any help.

"The doctor," Hallie began, stepping aside and placing her hands on Talya's arms as she explained, "He told your father about him."

"But, he doesn't even know who he is…"

"Yeah, well, that asshole recognized the armor from somewhere apparently, and he knows he's Jango Fett," Hallie paused, slowly releasing the older of the two before continuing, "I just found out that your father knows he was hired to kill you, but he's still trying to learn who actually _hired_ him. Your father is on his way here from Aargau _right_ _now_."

Talya visibly paled, using the night table nearby for support as Hallie tried to help her but quickly steeled herself, "Bring him. Bring that scumbag here right this minute, just him."

Jango walked up to her, his armor covering his chest again after having put it on while the two women talked, concern easily visible in his features as he tilted her chin to look up at him. "I can leave, Talya. If I do your father won't have anything to connect you to me besides that doctor's words."

She shook her head, tears brimming her eyes as she reached up to him and placed her hand on his cheek, "If you do, I don't know what further drastic measures my father will take. I, _we_ , may never see you again," she paused, glancing away briefly before continuing, "I want you to know your child, I want our child to know his father," She whispered, noticing the turmoil in his dark eyes as he tried to decide on what to do. She released him when the two of them turned to the door, watching as the doctor entered with Hallie at his heels, shutting the door behind them as rage filled her veins and her vocabulary temporarily expanded to contain swear words. " _You_ …you bastard! You did the exact opposite of what I told you!"

The doctor crossed his arms, looking at her defiantly. "Your father signs my paycheck, not you. You're lucky I didn't tell him you were pregnant, but he'll find out soon enough when he sees you," the man goaded, nodding in Jango's direction, "What are you protecting him for, anyway? He's just some bounty hunter, hired to _kill you_. It's not like he's the— _oh_. That's it, isn't it? _He_ is the father…I bet _your_ father will just love hearing that."

"You wouldn't _dare_ ," Talya warned, hearing the distinctive sound of a blaster being unholstered followed by a soft, warning 'click' as Jango aimed and pointed it at the man in front of him.

"You're not in much of a position to be making threats here," Jango spoke lowly, watching as the doctor's eyes widened before he grabbed Hallie and put her in front of him like a shield, pulling out a knife he'd already had hidden in a pocket for seemingly this very situation and pressing it to her throat, causing a couple of beads of blood to roll down her neck.

"Hallie!" Talya cried out, her hands reaching up to cover her mouth in horror as her best friend shut her eyes tight and began to whimper, "Let her go, you son of a bitch!"

"Don't even try it, Fett, or I'll slice her open like a melon! Now _you're_ going to let me walk out of here so I can be a good little boy and report everything I've seen."

"I'll bet I can make my shot before you can even—" He was the first one to hear the click before a blaster fired directly to his left and slightly behind him, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor with a loud 'thud' and the knife skittering off to the side. He turned his head sharply to see Talya standing there, blaster held between her two small hands firmly and he vaguely wondered where she'd gotten it from until he remembered the one she kept in her nightstand, the drawer of which had already been opened when she'd placed the book she'd been reading inside of it that morning, immediately after Hallie had left to get the doctor. He holstered his weapon and walked up to her, placing his hand gently on her arm and watching as the initial shock of what she'd just done subsided, causing her to release the blaster and let it fall to the floor, sending it sliding a short ways away.

"I…I killed him," She uttered in disbelief, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth briefly as the gravity of the situation began to weigh on her, "I really killed him…is…is Hallie okay?"

"I'm fine," She replied, walking up to her and standing opposite the tall bounty hunter, "My lady, you saved my life."

Talya's lip quivered slightly as she looked at her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I put you in that situation."

"Don't be," she replied, placing her hand on her arm gently before looking at the man across from her, "Although you should probably go before the security team realizes something happened," She paused, looking back at Talya, "And you probably should go, too, my lady. I'm worried of what your father might do once he finds out what happened, he just might _make_ you marry, or give away your child, or both…" She paused, noticing the terror in the older brunette's eyes as she placed her hands defensively over her stomach.

"Gods, you're right…I have to protect this baby, but…where do I go?" She whispered, looking down at her belly as she thought of her options.

"Anywhere. You've always wanted to explore the galaxy, remember?" Hallie replied, giving her a comforting smile and placing her hand on her back, "I'll come up with something to tell your father, but I already know he won't stop looking for you."

"I have to go somewhere he can't find me, but that's easier said—"

"You could come with me," Jango suddenly spoke up, not entirely sure of how such a thing would work, but figuring it'd be worth a shot anyway. He couldn't pinpoint exactly why he made the offer to her, but he knew it had to do with how he felt about her, not to mention that she was going to be, or pretty much already was, the mother of his child. He met her chocolate eyes with his own, seeing the fondness she held for him and the gratitude for even making the offer, giving her a small nod before looking over at Hallie and nodding in the direction of the doctor's body. "I can help you with this while Talya packs."

* * *

The _Slave I_ had just made the jump to hyperspace a few hours earlier, and Jango Fett found himself staring at the brunette currently occupying half his bed, her chest rising and falling evenly in tandem with her breaths. She lay on her side, one arm draped protectively around her tummy while her other hand loosely held the book she'd been reading, which he now saw was a collection of children's stories written in his native tongue, the reason behind why she'd been reading aloud now becoming even more apparent to him – she'd been reading them not only to learn, but to the baby growing inside her. He'd been confused at first when he'd heard her quiet voice inside the dimly lit room not too long ago after she'd showered, but when he'd gone to take a look he'd been pleasantly surprised to see her sitting on the bed with her legs under the sheets and the book open, her choppy Mando'a making his face light up with an expression he hadn't used (and completely forgotten he even possessed) since he was a small child – a pleased grin. The way his eyes had smiled along with his lips felt strange to him at first, but as much as he tried he couldn't shake the look even as he'd gone back to the cockpit, the image of her already so loving reminding him of something Hallie had told him before they'd left.

" _Thank you, Mr. Fett. She's a wonderful person, she never treated me or any of us like we were servants or beneath her and she truly deserves to be happy. I could always tell when she'd gotten to see you, I've never seen her in such bliss and this child just brought it out of her even more. Please take good care of her."_

He changed out of his armor and into the simple pants he slept in, foregoing a shirt as usual and being careful to not make too much noise so he wouldn't wake her. He let out a soft sigh, he hadn't ever had to be cautious like this around anyone that he wasn't hunting down, yet he found himself compelled to do so by something inside his body that to this day he still didn't entirely comprehend. He crossed his arms and stood there for a while, a slight frown etched onto his features from his recent lack of understanding for his own body that he'd trained himself to know fully as he looked at her again, his attraction for her still palpable and maybe even more so now that he knew she was going to have his child. He'd thought she was stunning from the first day he'd seen her – all long, light brown hair in gentle curls, her cheeks their usual shade of pink whose color matched her soft lips, and curled eyelashes that brought out her dark eyes with her naturally sun-kissed skin –, back when he'd begun the intel-gathering phase of his hunt and he remembered thinking that it was a shame her beauty would go to waste when he killed her, the thought extending to her personality as he'd watched her routine for days on end. Maybe that was why he'd been so willing to take her up on her request; he'd found himself drawn to her from the first day in more ways than one and she didn't want anything in return other than to know what it felt like to be desired, as she'd put it in her own words. He'd seen that she was strong in the way she stood up for her beliefs, but still managing to be humble and reserved enough so that she wasn't snobby, so unlike many other rich women he'd come across. He remembered watching her that last day, the way she'd looked even more gorgeous all made up in a gown made of silks that her father had made her wear, and how she'd tried to avoid talking to any of the men that came her way, obviously trying to flatter her with words and gifts that she neither listened to or accepted. He'd seen how miserable she looked, her happy expression forced but this fact only known to the people that knew what she really looked like when she truly smiled or laughed, one of which had been and become him. He'd recalled this fact when he'd seen her last, having been watching her for a little while as usual before making his presence known to her, her face and words sticking in his mind as she'd looked over the message she'd received. He couldn't help but be curious and look at said message when she'd gone in to take a shower, unable to hold back a dark chuckle at the possible suitors and becoming smug when he realized he had what they all wanted.

He walked to the opposite side of the bed she was laying on, reaching over and taking the book gently out of her hand to set it on the nightstand nearby. Her body faced him as he climbed under the sheets and tried his best not to make her stir, the low lights in the room shutting off almost automatically as he did so. He laid on his side in the darkness, one hand under the pillow as he tried his best to clearly make out her face, giving in after a few seconds and deciding to close his eyes and try to sleep. It was a few more seconds before he felt a soft, warm hand on his face that he instantly knew was hers, curious to know what he was doing but keeping his eyes closed so she would continue, feeling as she traced a few scars on his face tenderly before moving to his lips and running her thumb gently over them. Her hand moved from his face slowly down his neck and to his chest, her motions causing goosebumps on his skin where her fingers had previously been, and he was about to say something when she stopped but hesitated, noticing her shift around in the bed briefly before he felt her back press timidly against his chest, obviously trying to be closer to him. The sweet scent of her hair filled his nostrils, and he slowly used the arm beneath the pillow to hold himself up on the bed, looking down at her as she whispered to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He didn't say anything, instead choosing to let his actions respond for him as he reached over with his free hand and gently grabbed her chin, tilting her head to the side so she was looking at him through the darkness before moving that same hand to the side of her neck. He slowly lowered his face to hers and kissed her, feeling as she reached up and dug her fingers in his hair before pulling him closer towards her, deepening the kiss with a passion that rivaled his own. He traced his hand from her neck down her side, stopping at her hips and moving her chemise so he could reach her underwear, moving his hand underneath it and feeling her breath hitch when he began to tease her with his fingers, the soft whimpers she elicited against his lips spurring him on further until he couldn't take it anymore. His need for her had increased exponentially, especially since he hadn't had her in months, and the animalistic side of him barely registered the lowering of his pants to free himself before he pulled her leg over his to gain entry and shoving her underwear aside, entering her at an angle that made both of them moan in ecstasy. She wrapped her leg around his to give him easier access while he thrusted in and out of her, the two of them relishing in the sounds and sensations of the other as she cried out his name, only causing him to ravish her lips hungrily as he quickened his strides. The sweet heat of their bodies mingled as he drove in deeper, her fingers digging into his skin as his furious pace caused both of them to climb simultaneously until they came, his length still pumping in and out of her as she milked him for all he was worth, his body finally giving in to exhaustion and he fell back onto the bed. The two of them laid there panting for a while before he adjusted his pants and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close and feeling as she timidly interlaced her fingers with his before the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

They'd reached Kamino not too long after leaving Coruscant, settling in to the apartment long set aside for him by Tyranus in Tipoca City, and hearing the Kaminoans apologize to him for not having everything prepared since they had not expected him so many months early. He'd explained to them to stay with everything on schedule as planned, as he still had a couple more contracts to carry out that he'd taken up before arriving on Coruscant that last time, the very same time that he'd come to realize his life was changing forever. He'd seen the wonder in Talya's eyes as she'd arrived on the planet, her curiosity almost making him chuckle as they'd entered the city and arrived at his, or rather, their, new home. He'd watched her closely and noticed that she'd adjusted fairly well, surprising him with having meals prepared for them when he'd get home from his trips to the cloning facility to have his DNA extracted, explaining that she'd asked the chefs who'd cooked for her all her life to teach her how to do so, getting to know them even better in the process. He'd helped her polish her Mando'a and it had become his routine to sit with her as she read aloud to the child in her tummy, correcting her when she'd mispronounce words and always receiving a smile in return, often hearing her repeat the word a few times to get it right before she'd continue. It wasn't long before he knew he had to leave, however, and he had to admit he liked the feeling of knowing someone cared about him when she asked him to be careful and to please return safely. Although such feelings were unfamiliar to him, he'd had the urge to kiss her before he left, and had done so with such passion and fervor that they'd ended up tangled in and around each other as he'd taken her then and there in the hallway, christening yet another part of the home and not caring if anyone walking outside could hear the way he growled in pleasure as well as her cries of ecstasy, always moaning his name into his ear as his deep need for her remained insatiable and limitless. The small delay had been of no consequence to him, rather a very enjoyable experience like the many others with her before it, all of which he could recall and turn to for the lonely nights on his ship when she was too far away; and so, shortly after redressing himself, he briefly felt a sense of déjà vu when she repeated the same words as earlier to him and they kissed each other goodbye, a small part of him realizing that such a simple gesture was strangely, albeit not unwelcomely, domestic.

* * *

He'd just barely finished turning in his last bounty when he entered his ship and headed toward the refresher, pausing only when he saw the communicator light blinking on the main controls and detoured towards it, pushing the button to hear and see the message. It was an urgent transmission from Taun We, a female Kaminoan that told him that Talya had just gone into labor and was asking for him, causing an unbridled sense of panic he'd never experienced to overcome his body as he punched in the controls to return home hopefully in time to be there for his first and only child's birth. Once in hyperspace he showered and ate as much as he could, his nerves too frayed for him to think properly much less allow for him to keep much in his stomach.

Once on Kamino he exited his ship in full armor, meeting Taun We at the entrance to the city as she hurriedly, yet still elegantly, took him to the hospital room where his child was going to be delivered. He didn't know whether to go in or stay outside, unsure of which one would help more if any, causing him to pace to and fro in front of the closed door until, shortly after, he finally heard it – the sounds of a newborn wailing its first cry. He briefly wondered if the baby cried because they'd hurt it somehow, but his thoughts were interrupted when the door whooshed open and the male Kaminoan doctor stepped forward, telling him he could go inside. He removed his helmet as he did so, spotting the weary form of Talya on the bed and moved to her side, setting his helmet on the table next to her as a female Kaminoan nurse approached him, holding a small bundle in her arms that she held out to him and he nervously and uneasily took.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

Jango let out a quiet chuckle as he looked down at the child in his arms, noticing the dark brown eyes and dark tuft of hair on his head before looking at Talya and noticing the tired, yet happy smile on her lips. He gently placed the child into her arms, watching as her eyes welled up with tears of joy as she looked from the baby to him, unable to hold himself back from placing his hand under her chin and leaning forward to give her an ardent kiss, his pride swelling deep in his chest and radiating off his body in waves – he had a _son_.

Talya felt a few warm tears trickle down her cheeks as she looked down at her child, letting out a few soft laughs as the baby looked up at her and smiled, as if he automatically knew she was his mother. A wisp of hair fell from the loose braid she'd been sporting that morning and into her line of vision, causing the baby to reach up and grab it with one tiny hand, tugging on it curiously as she gave him a grin and whispered the first words her son would hear from her.

"Hi, Boba."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I know it's a bit AU at the end, but I knew that if I mentioned it from the beginning it might give it away, so I chose to ask for forgiveness after the chapter ended, lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and I appreciate all the R &R's! Many hugs!**


End file.
